


Closer

by BarnesBabyDoll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesBabyDoll/pseuds/BarnesBabyDoll
Summary: Your mission takes you to Paris. Back at your hotel, just as you’re about to take a hot shower and relax, Tony shows up at your door. A fancy dinner, a little wine, and a walk through the city streets… Who knew Tony Stark had a romantic side?





	Closer

Tony has always had a thing for pushing people’s buttons, and your buttons were no exception. A little touch here, a sly comment there, and it all drove you nuts.

For how annoying as he was at home, that’s how protective he was in the field. He was always there, literally hovering overhead unless he had something he had to be doing.

The most frustrating part of all of this is that somehow, despite always being there, he had yet to realize your feelings for him.

Now safe in your hotel room, you kick off your combat boots and strip off the layers of your uniform as you head into the bathroom. You start the shower, letting the water heat up as you pull your hair loose from its braid. You go back out into the room, digging your hairbrush from your duffel bag. Just as you’re about to head back into the bathroom, there’s a knock at the door.

As you approach the door, you have every intention to send whoever it is away. Then you look through the peephole to see Tony standing there. You smile to yourself, allowing yourself to hope for something to come out of this.

You open the door without hesitation, not a care in the world even though you’re half naked.

“Can I help you?” you ask, a sly smile playing at your lips when you catch his eyes roaming your body.

He shakes his head, clearing his head, and looks you in the eye, “Y/N, hey, I was wondering… it’s not too late and you know since we’re in Italy… I thought maybe…”

You bite your lip watching him stumble over his words, surprised by how nervous he seems to be.

“Take a deep breath, Tony, and just spit out.”

He chuckles, scratching the back of his neck, “Do you want to get dinner? I know you’re probably tired, but this seemed like too good a chance to pass up.”

“Let me shower and get dressed. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

He smiles, “Right. See you in a bit.”

You watch him as he heads back down the hall to the elevator. You shake your head, closing the door and rushing to the shower you’d nearly forgotten was still running. The mirrors in the bathroom are foggy, but the water’s still hot.

You take what could be considered the fastest shower of your life, though you’re careful to clean every inch of your skin. You dry your hair as best you can before pulling the loose tresses into a somewhat fancy bun.

As you approach your duffel bag, you silently thank Natasha for convincing you to pack something nice. “It could come in handy,” she’d said, “since we’re staying overnight.”

Thinking back on it now, you’re certain she knew something you didn’t. So you pull on the tight, black pencil skirt and the dark red, crop top you’d so carefully packed.

You keep your make-up light, settling for a little bit of eyeshadow and your signature winged liner. A little mascara on your lashes and a pair of black sandals on your feet, and you were ready to go. You find the purse you’d stashed and check to make sure you have everything you’ll need before heading to the lobby.

You search the room for him, your eyes finally settling on his form where he stands at the hotel bar. As you get closer to him, you realize that he’s changed clothes. His t-shirt and jeans now replaced by a sleek, dark blue suit and a black dress shirt, a thin black tie around his neck. He hasn’t seen you yet. You wouldn’t mind skipping dinner… Who needs food when you could just pull him in by his tie and drag him back upstairs…

His eyes settle on you, a growing smile spreading across his face as he scans every inch of you.

Once your close enough, and much to your surprise, he wraps an arm around you waist and pulls you close.

He kisses your cheek, whispering, “you look beautiful,” in your ear before setting his glass on the counter behind him and leading you to the front door.

He keeps you at his side as you walk through the city in a comfortable silence, taking in the darkened sights. There’s not very many people out, but you see a few other couples walking the same way the two of you are. He guides you to a restaurant somewhere in the center of town, the atmosphere of the place much more relaxed than you had expected.

Watching him, you can’t help but feel that right now he is in his element surrounded by the fancy scenery, and something about it is beyond attractive. Honestly, you think it’s downright sexy.

He still hasn’t said a word to you since before you left the hotel. He orders some fancy red wine and a few dishes from the menu for you both to share. His expression as he looks across the table at you is soft; there’s admiration in his eyes, but his gaze is nerve-wracking because you still don’t know what to think of any of this.

The waiter returns with everything all at once. Once each plate is in place, he pours the wine and sets the bottle down before disappearing with little more than a nod of his head.

You reach for your glass, taking a generous sip. Tony smiles again at your reaction to the taste of it.

“That’s amazing.” You say, meeting his eyes.

“Wait until you try the food.”

“You’ve been here, haven’t you?”

“A few times over the years.”

You narrow your eyes at him, but he just laughs it off and starts eating. You join him, eating a little bit of everything, but settling on the tortellini you were lucky to have closest to you.

Three hours and two bottles of wine later, the two of you have completely knocked down any walls between you. The conversation flows easily, the small space between you filled with your voices and laughter. The plates had been cleared long ago so the table is empty aside from your glasses and your hands where they meet in the middle.

“We should probably head back.” Tony mutters, glancing at his watch.

“Right.” You pull your hand back, “We’re supposed to head out early tomorrow.”

He pulls out his wallet, dropping enough cash on the table to cover everything, and stands up. He comes around to you, holding his hand out and guiding you to your feet when you take it. You stifle the urge to gasp when he laces his fingers with yours. So now you’re heading back to the hotel, hand in hand, and over the moon.

Back at your room, you fumble with the keycard. Why are you nervous? It wasn’t anything new for him to be so close, but the sound of his breathing literally inches from you in such a small, quiet space is almost too much. Once the door unlocks, you turn the handle and push it open a bit. You stop in your tracks, turning to face him.

He’s still just inches away.

Centimeters…

Just close enough that if you leaned forward a little more…

His kiss is sweet, a hint of chocolate and wine still lingering in it. He puts a hand on your hip, the other cupping your cheek as he deepens the kiss. By the time you pull away, you’re barely standing and your chest is heaving.

“Y/N…”

You look up at him through your lashes, afraid to look him directly in the eye.

“I’m going to tell you something, and I don’t want you to make any decisions until I’m done. Okay?”

You nod slowly, afraid to speak.

“I’m in love you with you. I don’t when I realized it or why I waited so long to tell you. I just know it’s how I feel. If you’d rather be with someone else, I’ll understand. I know I’m a little unstable and that I can be annoying. Sometimes I spend too much time in my lab, and I don’t always take such good care of myself. Maybe I drink a little too much and have some pretty bad impulse control. Still, you’ve always been there. You make me want to be better. You make me better, and I don’t even think you realize it. So whether or not this goes anywhere, tonight was important to me. You’re important to me.”

You don’t know when it happened, but at some point, you’d tightened your grip on him, a hand wrapped securely around his tie. Slowly, you look up to meet his gaze, smiling when you see how much hope lingers in his brown eyes.

You start moving back, pushing the door open as you pull him into the room. The door slams shut right as his lips collide with yours again.

You pull his shirt from where it’s tucked away in his pants and get to work on the buttons as he loosens his tie. He kicks off his shoes while you unbuckle his belt. He pulls your shirt away while you undo the button and lower the zipper. You push his pants to the floor; he unzips your skirt and pushes it down as well.

The backs of your legs hit the bed. You pause for a moment before sitting at the edge of the mattress. He’s leaning down to you, his lips still against yours, his tongue still between your parted lips and moving against your own. You pull your feet up one by one to remove your shoes. He puts his knees on either side of you one by one to remove his socks.

You move back on the bed until you reach the top, laying back against the pillows. His hand moves down your side, over your hip and to the back of your knee where his grip tightens before he parts your thighs further. His hips settle over yours, grinding slowly against you. You moan into his kiss, your thighs tightening around his hips in response to his movements.

He breaks the kiss after what feels like a lifetime. Your lips feel numb, a slight burn left behind from the friction caused by his beard. His eyes only stay on yours for a moment before moving a little further down to your still covered breasts. His fingertips tease your skin at the top of the cup before down to the clasp that sits between them. He pops it open with ease, pushing both cups aside before taking a breast in each hand.

You sigh, arching your back and pushing into his touch. You free your arms from the straps and then pull the bra away from your body, tossing it to the floor. He glances up at your face before his eyes return to his own hands and he leans down to take the hardened peak of your nipple into his mouth. You gasp at the new sensation, combing your finger through his hair.

His hips roll down again before he begins moving further down your body. His fingertips hook around the waistband of your panties. He watches your face as he pulls them down and away, tossing them to the side. His kiss moves to your inner thigh.

“Is this okay?” he asks, for once seeming unsure in his actions.

Once you provide a breathless affirmation, his head is between your thighs, his tongue laving through your folds and circling your clit.

One of your hands fists in his hair while the other grabs tight to the pillow that rests beneath your head.

“Oh, god, Tony… Fuck…”

In response to the slight bucking of your hips, he grips your thighs and presses you tighter to the mattress. Just as you look down at him, his eyes open to meet yours. His eyes flutter closed again as he moans against you. Your grip on his hair tightens as that sweet tension builds in your lower abdomen. Then as his tongue moves further down and pushes into you, you can’t hold on anymore. He keeps going, swallowing down everything you have to give him.

You hum in pleasure as he pulls away. You hand falls free from his hair and down to the bed.

“You okay?” he chuckles.

“Uh-huh.” You beckon him closer with a wave of your hand, “Come here.”

Once he’s hovering over you again, he lowers his lips to yours. You can taste yourself in his kiss. His lips leaves yours a moment later, moving down to your neck.  
“I need you, Tony.” You whisper, trailing your fingertips up his spine.

“I’m all yours, sweetheart.” He smiles, raising your hand to his lips and placing a kiss to your palm.

“Come on, baby, you know what I mean.”

“You’re sure?”

“I love you, Tony. I would have said it before, but…”

“We got a little caught up.”

You giggle as you nod in agreement.

“God, I love it when you laugh. I can’t wait to hear your scream.”

His words make you gasp. He chuckles and stands up to remove the tight fabric of his briefs. Then he over you again, his generous length just inches from your waiting core. A bit to your surprise, he lays on his back beside you and grabs your hips.

“Like I said,” he whispers, positioning you over him, “I’m all yours.”

His grasps the base of his shaft in his hand, positioning his cockhead at your entrance. Your body opens for him, taking him in inch by inch. Your head falls forward once he’s buried to the hilt.

“Damn, you’re so tight, baby.” He groans, “Feels so good.”

You breath is shaky as you begin to move against him, moaning each time he slides back home. You start slow, watching him come undone beneath you. His eyes are focused on where your bodies join. His bottom lip is held tight between his teeth. His focus shifts, though, when you moan his name. He grins as his hands move over the curve of your ass. You gasp, your movements faltering when his hand strikes the soft flesh.

You recover somewhat quickly, bracing yourself against his chest as you begin to move faster. The way you’re positioned against him delivers much needed friction against your clit. There’s nothing but the sounds of your moans, groans and grunts filling the room. He hits you again, spurring your movements on and making you move just a little faster.

Your hands move from his chest to the mattress on either side of his head. He stills your hips, taking over by thrusting his hips up.

“Shit!” you scream, clutching his shoulder and digging your nails in.

His arms wrap securely around your waist, and he flips you to your back, easily keeping up his unrelenting pace. Your moans become screams of pleasure as he drives you hard into the mattress.

He hooks his hand behind your leg and pushes your knee up to your shoulder. The new angle lets him go deeper, edging you closer to your release. He finally eases up, settling into a slow, hard pace. A few more thrusts right against your g-spot and you’re the one coming apart beneath him.

The clenching of your walls around him draws his own release from him, the heat of his come coating your inner walls. You heave several deep breaths as he collapses beside you after a couple of minutes.

“Be right back.” He whispers, kissing your forehead and getting up from the bed.

You hear the water turn on in the bathroom. After a moment, it shuts off again. He comes back out to you, his touch gentle between your thighs as he cleans you up. He goes back to the bathroom, tossing the towel into the sink from the doorway.

He climbs back into bed with you, pulling the blankets up and over you. You rest your head on his shoulder, your hand on his chest. You trail your fingertips over the scar on his chest left behind by his heart surgery.

He takes your hand once again, bringing your hand to his lips and placing kisses on the pads of your fingertips.

“You know,” he says, kissing your forehead, “we’re never going to live this down if the team finds out.”

“Let them find out. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“So you’re prepared for the jokes about our age difference? I mean, I’m pretty much old enough to be your father.”

“Does that mean I should start calling you ‘daddy’?”

“Only if you don’t want to get any sleep tonight.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” you sit up and lean close him, your lips barely an inch from his, “Daddy.”

He spanks you once abruptly, “You asked for it, baby girl.”

You giggle as he moves to hover over you, his kiss rougher than before.

The next morning, you’re both back on the jet but keeping your distance from one another. It’s not necessarily on purpose. He’s helping with setting the navigation. You’re sitting across from Natasha at the back of the jet, cleaning your weapons.

“Thanks, by the way, for the advice on the outfit.” You say, looking down the barrel of your gun.

“I told you it would be useful, and I was right.”

“Yeah,” you smile, looking in Tony’s direction and catching his eye; he winks at you, a smile on his face when he turns his attention back the screen projection in front of him, “you were.”


End file.
